


A Tanabata and its sappiness

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s Tanabata even for TORN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tanabata and its sappiness

One of the two guys laying on a blanket under the starry night was humming a melody.

"Ryochan, now confess: do you never wish upon a star?"  
"Of course not."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm one."

Ohkura took his time to shift his gaze from the luminous night to the young man beside him.  
"This was quite gross, Ryochan."  
Ryo stuck out his tongue at the drummer, who made a face and shivered.  
"And you're also quite scary..."  
"And you're a moron."

"Ah!" the drummer suddenly cried out.  
"Now what, Ohkura?"  
"But I guess you were talking about Love Superman, right? Well, right then, that is an actual star, he does even soars through the skies, I envy him."

Ryo burst out laughing.  
"Can we NOT talk about that thing, please? It's embarrassing..."  
"It's you who called yourself a star but I see no-one, except for -maybe- said guy in pink."  
Ryo cluck nervously his tongue.

"Did you ask him for advice about how to best spend Tanabata with your soulmate, Ohkura?  
"Ehi, who do you think you're talking to?", Ohkura replied, sounding almost offended, "I could NEVER ask for love advice to the very same one I'm in love with."

Ryo chuckled and rolled over, resting on his elbows while looking intensely at Ohkura.  
"But you're being sappy, Tatsu. Maybe Love Superman could really be of help to heal your sappiness."  
"Tatsu does not need any help. He's just trying to make conversation out of a way too hermetic Ryochan tonight," he replied, "for the scenery is just too beautiful to let it go wasted."

"It's not getting wasted," Ryo retorted, picking up some strands of grass, "and it's okay even when you don't talk."  
"Thanks a lot for appreciating my conversation efforts," the drummer grumbled low, turning on the other side and giving his back at Ryo, who pulled him back straight to where he was, laying on the blanket.  
"You're as stupid as usual" the black-haired man hissed, a bit annoyed. "It's the two of us. It's right here, right now. It feels so okay, Tatsu. Would you actually need anything else?"

Ryo's eyes were a bit too intense again, and Ohkura was suddenly feeling his cheeks could have gone an intense shade of pink, visible even under the feeble light of the night, should he have not retorted something immediately back.  
"Well, of course, it was an idea of mine," he said. "What if I didn't? You would have never asked me out on Tanabata!" the drummer whined.

"Because it's sappy."  
"Yeah, so sappy you did even have the guts to accept the deal and come with me."  
"Guess why."  
"Because I'm an excessively charming guy and I look stunning in yukata, of course" Ohkura pouted.  
Ryo groaned slightly.

"That is, if you actually WERE wearing a yukata, but you aren't" Ryo mocked him.  
"I didn't make it in time after work, and I wouldn't have been able to drive you here," Ohkura pouted again.  
"The yukata is not the reason why I'm here", Ryo slowly said. "It's basically because you're my guy."  
"Does it make any difference?" Ohkura pouted again.

"Yeah, it really does," Ryo said, starting tickling Ohkura's arm with the strands of grass in his hands. "There's some Ohkurahime I need to take care of, before she decides to dump me because it's too difficult to handle such relationship, through all the hardships we have to face in between.  
Much like our lovers of the Tanabata legend, but I'm not talking about the rivers separating the two of them."  
They looked at each other and for a long moment nobody talked, the cricket concert being the only acoustic around them.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me, Ryochan. I'm glad you still believe it's worth it. And I’m glad that despite me being a bit of an airhead boy, you keep me firmly grounded. You keep me safe."

"Do I really have to reply?"  
"Not necessarily through words, if you don't want to" the drummer said, in a lower voice, shifting so that he could get closer to Ryo, which bent, his lips brushing slowly against Ohkura's. He pulled away soon after, before any idea of deepening the contact could come up, much to the drummer's open protest.

"What about a longer speech?" he asked.

Ryo grinned, offering him a lopsided smile.  
"Are you sure? I'm not that much of a talker" he said, though venturing down again, guided by Ohkura's reassuring palms on his shoulder blades.

His tongue dared explore the lips Ohkura parted for him, and they eagerly exchanged the savour of something that tasted very similar and very different from any other previous one. A special kiss becoming a never ordinary make-out that had Ryo moan in Ohkura's mouth. The latter pulled him even closer, and Ryo fell atop him, threading his fingers on the drummer’s shaved nape, right when a few fireflies fled from the scene.

The Milky Way shone upon them, as silent and bright as only stars would do.

"You're really the sappiest of boyfriends" Ohkura murmured when they parted, "not to mention the only one I want to spend Tanabata with."

“How come you’re being this wise tonight?” Ryo mocked him.  
“Stars influence. I’m weak over them.”  
"I see… Well, there's a hero in pink I think that would fairly agree with you," Ryo replied. And the loud laughter of his lover granted him the most unforgettable Tanabata ever.

*owari*


End file.
